bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 163 (Mario VS Master Dark Fish)
Plot It's Friendship Day for Molly and the genies. But when Rupert sends Molly and her friends away. Zach and Leah have to help the genies save the guppies in time for Friendship Day. Production Cave Explorers Deema,Goby and Gil's Adventure in the Jungle Playing Tag Weekend Report Friendship Day Festival All Pets Allowed Songs It's a Beautiful Lovely Wonderful Day Guppy Scout Hiking Song Think Big We're All Stars Off You Go Run Guppies Run Friends Are Sweet Besties Aren't Alone Invincible The Real Music in You Sunshine Friends True Friends Last Forever Trivia This is the first time Zach and Leah goes on an adventure alone but they help the Genies save the guppies The Genies talked about their relationship with Molly in this episode This is the first time Zach and Leah swung all by themselves Cast # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Lara Jill Miller as Oliver # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jay Gragnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper Oona and Nonny have no lines in this episode but they're seen gasping when they wore their new Friendship Day Dresses Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We painting rainbows." * Leah: "Come and see." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah outside painting rainbows.) *Both: "Hmm." *Leah: "I wonder what we'll paint next." *Zach: "Me too." *Oliver: "Hey guys." *Both: "It's Oliver." (They ran over to the fence and they see their next door friend Oliver.) *Oliver: "Wanna play?" *Leah: "Of course we do." *Oliver: "Okay then bring your dragon outfit." *Zach: "We don't have our dragon outfits." *Oliver: "Well you can't play dragons without costumes.See ya later." (He dashed off.) *Leah: "I wish we had our own dragon outfits." *Zach: "Yeah that have claws that claw." *Leah: "And wings that flap." *Zach: "And a huge mouth that goes chomp chomp chomp." *Both: "Chomp.Chomp.Chomp(Roaring)." (The screen goes up to the sun it fades and Zach and Leah are wearing their explorers outfits.) *Both: "Chomp.Chomp.Chomp.Chomp.Chomp.Chomp." *Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." *Both: "Molly." *Molly: "I'm so glad you guys are here." *Gil: "Today is Guppy Scout Friendship Day." *Molly: "I'm celebrating that day with my two best Genies I'd ever had this far in life." (The guppies flew their magic carpet.But suddenly Rupert swam past them and they spiral and then fall down and landed in a mud puddle.) * Molly: "Everyone okay?" * Deema: "Yeah but our outfits may never recover." * Zach: "Whoa what happened?" * Leah: "Let me guess Rupert?" * All: "Yeah.Yes." * Rupert: "Whoops sorry." * Molly: "I'm tired of Rupert bossing us around." * Goby: "Guys.We're suppose to look our best for Friendship Day." * Glimmer: "But now look at you guys." * Molly: (Gasps)"Oh no." * Chloe: "You still have three wishes a day.Just say the magic words and we'll make Friendship Day extra special." * Molly: "Okay.For my first wish.I wish our outfits weren't so muddy." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies new outfits divine." (The guppies normal outfits are replaced by Friendship Day Dresses.) * Molly: "Wow these Friendship Day Outfits are so amazing Chloe." * Chloe: "I'd made them appear for you guys to wear on Friendship Day just like you wish for." * Molly: "I was hoping the mud would disappear from our normal outfits." * Chloe: "Sorry about that Molly.I've must've made a mistake." * Molly: "This mistake have been the best.Now we're really ready for Friendship Day." (After the Mistake Song.) * Glimmer: "Hey Molly." * Molly: "What is it genies?" * Chloe: "Do you really think Rupert is gonna win this time?" * Leah: "Yeah.Ya think Rupert is really gonna do that?" * Zach: "Uh yeah.What they said." * Molly: "What.Him.No way.Rupert can't beat us because we've got someone no one else has this far in life.I've got you guys as helpers and I got you genies for wishes." * Chloe: "And Everyone knows a thing or two.When you're best genie friends with Molly." * Glimmer: "Whenever wishes like this come true.We'll always be best genie friends forever like you." * Molly: "Aw you're the Best Genies I've ever had this far in life." * Gil: "Especially on Friendship Day." * Zach: "Yeah." * Leah: "And nothing beats Best Genie Friends." (The Genies and Molly shared a Friendship Day hug.) * Molly: "Okay guys let's do a plan huddle." * Zach: "Alright." * Leah: "You got it." * Molly: "Okay genies.I'm gonna give you guys your friendship day gifts.Promise." * All: "A Genie Promise." * Molly: "C'mon guys.Let's get ready for the race." * All: "You got it." (They swam off.Evan and Lucas came over to Rupert.) * Evan: "Rupert look." * Lucas: "We have something to show you." * Rupert: "Okay guys.What is it?" * Evan: "This is a montage of you racing against the guppies.This is where you bullied." * Lucas: "But the guppies still won." * Rupert: "Big deal." * Evan: "This is you bullying." * Lucas: "The guppies winning again." * Evan: "You bullying." * Lucas: "Guppies winning." * Evan: "You bullying." * Lucas: "Guppies winning." * Evan: "Ya know Rupert.It seems like you're always bullying." * Lucas: "But the Guppies are always winning." * Rupert: "Everytime I tried to win by bullying it backfired." * Evan: "Ya know what you should do." * Lucas: "You should win without bullying." * Evan: "Yeah that's perfect." * Lucas: "If you do it just for a change they'll be none the wiser." * Rupert: "Maybe for this day.I should do my biggest bullying ever.I'm enchant this hamster ball so it traps the guppies and they won't be winning this time." (Rupert enchants the hamster ball with a spell.) * Rupert: "Perfect.So long guppies.Gotta roll." (He puts the Hamster Ball on the ground.) * Gil: "Guys look.I wonder what this hamster ball does." * Molly: "It is the prettiest one of all.I mean really.But let's open it." (The hamster ball roses into the air and the guppies got sucked in the Hamster Ball.) * All: "Whoa." * Both: "Oh no." * Genies: (Gasping). (The hamster ball gently floats down.) * Rupert: "My bullying finally worked.The guppies are trapped.No one can ever stop me from winning this time." * Zach: "Guys." * Leah: "Are you alright in there." * Deema: "We're fine.But I don't I like this hamster ball anymore." * Molly: "Yeah we all agree.You can indeed have too much a good thing." * Zach: "Don't worry guys.We'll get you out." * Leah: "Guys pull the lid." (The kids tried to pull the lid off.But somehow the hamster ball rolled away.) * Genies: "Get the ball." * Both: "It's getting away." (Screen fades to black as the hamster ball rolled away.) (Screen opens up to the hamster ball rolling away.) * All: "Whoa.Yay.Awesome.Let's go.C'mon.This is fun." * Deema: "Faster.Faster." * Gil: "I don't want to go too fast." (They hit the end of a dragon tail.It got lifted onto the dragon's back and it flew off.The kids missed their chance of catching.The dragon flew away with the guppies in the hamster ball.) * Glimmer: "We have to save the Guppies." * Chloe: "C'mon." * Zach: "Let's catch up to that dragon." * Leah: "Let's go." (The Genies flew their magic carpet after the dragon.) * Zach: "Where did the Genies go." * Leah: "That way.Follow that carpet." (Zach and Leah spring into action.They grabbed a vine and swung after the Genies.They soon landed on the magic carpet.) * Glimmer: "There you are Zach and Leah." * Chloe: "Quick We gotta follow that dragon and saved the guppies." (They flew their magic carpet.) * All: "Whoa." * Glimmer: "Alright anyone know how to fly this thing?" * Chloe: "Ya does anyone have to know?" * All: "Whoa." (They ran into some trees.) * Glimmer: "Hey it looks like we're getting the hang of this." (They ran into the trees again.) * Chloe: "Than again.Maybe not." * Zach: "Guys look." * Leah: "We're getting closer to the hamster ball." * Deema: "I hope our heros would save us." * Molly: "Take it easy Deema.They'll save us." * Zach: "There they are." * All: "Go guys.Yay.C'mon.Alright.Yeah.You're here.Whoa." (They fall off the dragon.) * All: (Gasping). * Goby: "Oh no." * Gil: "Too much cheering!" * Zach: "We're coming Guppies!" * Leah: "Let's go." (They flew down after the Guppies.) * All: (Screaming). (The guppies fell in the river with a splash.) * Goby: "We all landed in a river." * Deema: "This is kinda fun." * Molly: "Tally Ho.We're on the go." * All: (Laughing). * Leah: "There they are." (They almost caught the ball.) * Gil: "Uh guys I think we're about to go over a waterfall." * Molly: "Oh no.Hang on tight everybody this is gonna be a watery ride." * All: "Whoa." (The lid of the ball opened and the guppies flew out.They somehow got hit by a rock hanging up on the ceiling.) * Gil: "Wow.That was a wild ride of our lives." * Molly: "But we'd better hurry and get back to the race now.Let's go." (Suddenly a rockslide blocked the entrance.) * All: (Gasping). * Molly: "Uh oh guys.The exit's blocked." * Gil: "Guys push." (They tried pushing their way out but they failed.) * Molly: "Galloping Guppies.We can't get out!" * All: "Oh no." (Meanwhile Zach,Leah and the genies are looking for the ball.) * Zach: "There's the ball." * Leah: "C'mon let's go get it." * Zach: "Okay Genies.Here's the plan." * Leah: "When we get closer to the ball.Can you guys grab it?" * Genies: "Consider It Done Guys." * Zach: (To viewers)"We need your help.When the carpet is near the ball say now." * All: "Now." (The Genies grabbed the ball.) * Zach: "You got it genies." * Leah: "Way to go.Time to land." (But when they landed their carpet on the grassy jungle ground.The Genies are the first to notice the guppies are gone.) * Genies: "Oh no." * Zach: "Genies." * Leah: "What's wrong." * Genies: "The guppies are gone." * Zach: "Oh no.The lid must've opened by itself." * Leah: "Don't worry guys.We're gonna work together and rescue the guppies and bring them back in time for Friendship Day." * Rupert: "You guys are gonna rescue the guppies all by yourselves.Impossible." * Glimmer: "You'll see Rupert." * Chloe: "Last year during the summer.We got chosen by a guppy named Molly.We loved her oh so much." * Zach: "But right now on Friendship Day this is the time to save her and her friends." * Leah: "Molly is the Natual Born Leader of the Guppies and Everyday's an Adventure." * Zach: "So get genie up Genies.It's time to put Operation Scale the Obstacles." * Leah: "And Save the Guppies or Rupert will get his Guards to Stop us From Doing so." * Zach: "And Also Think of a Shorter Name for this Operation." * Both: "Into Action." * Glimmer: "Well then c'mon." * Chloe: "Let's go." * All: "Adventure is on the way." * Zach: "Zach and Leah." * Leah: "To the Adventure Rescue." * All: "Adventure awaits for no one." (They get out the magic carpets and they flew off.) *Evan: "Wow.Did you see that." *Lucas: "Zach,Leah and the genies are oh so confident and brave.The Genies even talked about how Molly became friends with the genies." *Rupert: "Cowards.The Genies are twin sisters.There's no way Zach and Leah can help the Genies save the guppies." (Meanwhile Zach,Leah and the Genies are flying on their magic carpet.Song: Think Big.) * Both: (Sings)There's only one rule today.The only words you can say.Are Yes I Can and Let's Make A Plan.Cuz it's time to take a stand.Your ideas are like little seeds.That's bloom and grow into daisies.No limits on what you can be.Nothing will be stopping me. * All: (Sings)You gotta.Think Big.No matter what you do cuz.Your thoughts will become the truth yeah.Think Big.You gotta listen to your heart and from the start.Remember to always Think Big.Think Big.Think Big.Yeah Think Big Big. * Both: (Sings)Can't wait to see what you're gonna do.Just think you can walk on the moon.Go around the world in a hot air balloon.Believe it will come true. * All: (Sings)You gotta.Think Big.No matter what you do cuz.Your thoughts will become the truth yeah.Think Big.You gotta listen to your heart and from the start.Remember to always Think Big.Think Big.Think Big.Think Big.Think Big. (They soon come across the ocean.) *Zach: "Careful Fellow Adventurers.It sure is a long way down." *Leah: "We'd better be careful." *Glimmer: "Guys look.The other side." *Chloe: "That's good news guys.Except there's just one small problem." *Genies: "How are we gonna get across?" *Zach: "Hey guys.Check it out." *Leah: "Wow.Ramps." *Zach: "That was unexpected." *Glimmer: "Hmm.It looks like we're gonna have to work together to find out which one of these ramps we should take." *Chloe: "We can fly on our magic carpet.That's a start." *Leah: "C'mon guys.We're gonna have to Think Big." (After using their teamwork.) *All: "Alright." *Zach: "Nice work Genies." *Leah: "Yeah.We all made it all the way across." *Zach: "Let's continue on our adventure.C'mon." (They rushed off.Meanwhile Fifi and Violet have followed a cookie crumb trail and they soon end up surrounded by guards.) *Rupert: "Hello.Genie Pets." (Meanwhile with Zach,Leah and the Genies.) *Glimmer: "The jungle is one of our favorite places." *Chloe: "Don't you like the jungle pets?" (The Genies are the first to realize their pets are gone.) *Glimmer: "Hey wait a minute." *Chloe: "Where did our pets go?" *Glimmer: "Fifi." *Chloe: "Violet." *Genie Pets: (Meowing and Barking). *Genies: (Gasps). *Leah: "This way hurry." (They ran off calling out to the Genie Pets.) *All: "Pets.Fifi.Violet.Where are you?Pets.Come here pets.Come back." *Zach: "Guys look." (They see the guards with Fifi and Violet.) *Guards: "Guards marching.Guards marching.Guards marching." *Genie Pets: (Meows and Barks). *Leah: "They've got Fifi and Violet." *Zach: "By the guards." *Glimmer: "C'mon." *Chloe: "We gotta get our pets bac.," (They walked over to the guards.) *Glimmer: "Give us back our pets." *Leader of the Guards: "Never." *Chloe: "Let go of them." *Leader of the Guards: "Out of the way." *Genies: "Oh.You're so on." (The Genies shoot magical beams and they hit the chains and Fifi and Violet are free.The Guard Leader shoots a beam.) *Zach: "Look out." (The beam hits the bridge and it falls down.The Guard Leader shoots another beam which separate Zach Leah and the Genies.) *Leah: "Yikes." *Zach: "This way hurry." (They swam across the bridge.They made it across the bridge just in the nick of time.) *Glimmer: "Run pets." *Chloe: "Get to the guppies." *Glimmer: "There see the cave." *Chloe: "You guys have to get there." (The genies pets's gems started to glow brighter and brighter the guards lost a grip of the genie pets and they began to run.) *Leader of the Guards: "Get those pets.After them." *Glimmer: "Go pets go!" *Guards: "Guards chasing.Guards chasing.Guards chasing." (The bridge began to fall apart.) *Chloe: "Can this very special day get any better." (The last part of the bridge falls apart with the genies on it and the genies began to fall.) *Genies: (Screaming). *Both: (Gasping). *Genies: (Continue Screaming). (The Genies bounce on mushrooms and landed on the ground.) *Chloe: "That was Zahara Zlam(Gasps)I hope our pets got away." *Glimmer: "I know.We have to get out of here and save the guppies.Let's go." (Meanwhile with Zach and Leah.The two brave adventurers are sad about loss of the genies.) *Zach: "I can't believe we lost the genies." *Leah: "They're our only hope." *Zach: "Let's go.Our Adventure isn't far away." (They ran off.Meanwhile Fifi and Violet came to a fork in the path.They found out that the path to the cave is on the first path.They toke the first path.The guard came to a fork in the path as well.) *Leader of the Guards: "Eenie.Meenie.Minie.This way." (They took off down the second path.Meanwhile with Zach and Leah.) *Leah: "It seems like this adventure takes forever." *Zach: "Yeah.I don't want to regret anything because of Rupert." (Suddenly Zach and Leah's bubble phones ring.) *Zach: "Whoa.Hey Leah look.We're getting an emergency call from the guppies." *Leah: "Hello.This is Zach and Leah speaking." *Zach: "It's Molly." *Molly: "Zach.Leah.Can you hear us?" *Zach: "Loud and clear Fellow Guppy Scouts." *Leah: "Is everything alright?" *Molly: "Not even close.We just got flung out after we went down the waterfall and ended in this cave and somehow we got trapped by a rockslide." *Gil: "They're too big." *Molly: "We just can't find a way out of this cave." *Leah: "Don't worry Molly.We'll be here." *Zach: "Yeah.It's Friendship Day and your the natural born leader of the Guppy Scouts and everyday's an Adventure." *Leah: "We'll be there in no time." (They ended the phone call.Suddenly the ground began to shook.) *Leah: "Uh Zach.Was that the volcano?" *Zach: "You're right.It could erupt in the next couple of hours.We gotta hurry and get the Guppies out of that cave.Let's go." (They ran off.Meanwhile Rupert and his Gand are at the lookout tower.) *Evan: "Uh Rupert look." *Lucas: "Is that Zach and Leah?" (Rupert looks through his lookout scope and sees Zach and Leah running along the ground.) *Rupert: "What.I got this funny feeling they're getting close to their friends.But I know one thing Zach and Leah can't get past." (He gets out his potion.) *Rupert: "Laser Bugs.Laser Bugs I must say.Block the path and do it right away." (The laser bugs blocked the way.Zach and Leah swam along the path.After getting past the laser bugs.) *Leah: "Yeah.Zach and Leah 1.Laser Bugs 0." *Zach: "And look Leah.There's the cave where the guppies are trapped." *Leah: "We're nearly there.C'mon.We gotta save the guppies." *Zach: "Alright." (They swam along the path.Suddenly they ran into the guards.) *Both: "The guards." *Leader of the Guards: "Well.Well.Well.We meet again." *Leah: "Out of our way you no good guards." *Zach: "Get it over with." (The phone ringed and the Leader of the Guards talked to Rupert.) *Leader of the Guards: "Yes sir." *Rupert: "What's going on?" *Leader of the Guards: "We found two adventurers and they insulted us." *Rupert: "Listen.I want you guys to get them and then bring them to me.Right now." *Leader of the Guards: "Yes sir.Seize those kids.Seize them all." (Zach and Leah ran away from the guards.) *Both: (Gasping). *Guards: "Guards seizing.Guards seizing.Guards seizing.Guards seizing.Guards seizing." (Zach and Leah throws fruit to slow them down.The guards slip on the fruit and they fell.) *Leah: "Run." *Guards: "Guards chasing.Guards chasing.Guards chasing." *Leader of the Guards: "They're getting away.After them." (Zach and Leah ran away from the guards as fast as they could.) *Guards: "Guards chasing.Guards chasing.Guards chasing.Guards chasing.Guards chasing." (They soon discover Zach and Leah had vanish.) *Guards: "Where are they.I don't see them.Where did they go.Which way did they go.Over there.They gotta be around here somewhere." (Zach and Leah are hiding up in a jungle tree.) *Zach: "What are we gonna do." (Leah throws a fruit and it lands on the ground.) *Leader of the Guards: "What was that." *Guard: "It sounded like a fruit sir." *Leader of the Guards: "That way." *Guards: "Guards marching.Guards marching.Guards marching." (Zach and Leah climbed down from the jungle tree.) *Zach: "Why did the guards think we insulted them." *Leah: "It must be them being annoyed to us.That must be it." *Zach: "Alright celebration over.Let's go." (They swam along the path.They soon came across snapping plants.) *Leah: "What now." *Zach: "I know.Leah grab a tree branch and let's climb." (Zach and Leah climbed up a jungle tree they climbed from branch to branch.) *Leah: "The guards won't be far behind.C'mon." (They climbed down.They soon realize a deep trench.) *Leah: "What now.We need to find a way across." *Zach: "Leah.That's it.It's just like the Playground.We can get across the trench if we swing across these vines." (Zach grabbed a vine.) *Zach: "What are you waiting for Leah.Grab a vine and let's swing." (Leah grabbed a vine.) *Leah: "Uh okay." *Zach: "Ready and go." (Zach and Leah swung across the trench with the vines.) *Leah: "Great idea." *Zach: "Let's go." (They ran off.Rupert meanwhile calls the guards.) *Leader of the Guards: "Yes sir." *Rupert: "Where are the Genies?" *Leader of the Guards: "I don't know.But." *Rupert: "Gah.Where are the Genies." (Rupert finds the genies.They're swimming along the path.) *Rupert: "Guards.They're almost at the cave.After them." *Leader of the Guards: "After them." *Rupert: "No not that way.They're almost at the cave.Hurry." *Leader of the Guards: "Yes sir." (The Genies soon swam in a jungle.) *Glimmer: "This place looks so so so different." *Chloe: "I think we're lost.We've never been off the path before.Now we don't know where we are." *Glimmer: "Well at least we're near the cave." *Chloe: "What do we do now." *Glimmer: "I think we should.Run!" (They ran away from the guards.) *Chloe: "Glimmer.Why didn't you tell us to run." *Glimmer: "Don't worry Chloe.They won't know.Just keep quiet." *Chloe: "Phew." (Chloe somehow turns on the hose.) *Chloe: "Whoa." *Glimmer: (Gasps)"I don't like where this is going." *Chloe: "Quick.This way." (They swam to the cave.) *Glimmer: "Uh oh entrance blocked." *Chloe: "You say entrance blocked.I'll bet we'll find the Guppy Scout Secret Escape Hole for sure." (She lifts a rock and finds nothing.) *Chloe: "Not here." *Leader of the Guards: "You can run but you can't hide." *Glimmer: "The guards are coming." *Chloe: "It's gotta be around here somewhere." *Glimmer: "Chloe look.Grab a vine and let's climb." (The Genies grabbed the vines and climbed up.) *Chloe: "There it is." *Glimmer: "Whoa." *Chloe: "Amazing right." *Glimmer: "Hurry." (The Genies jumped for fun and they somehow began to slid down.) *Genies: "Whoa.Zahara Zlam.This is totally awesome.Alright.Go.Go.Go." (Molly sees her genies coming and she flew the magic carpet and manages to catches the genies.) *Molly: "Got you." *Genies: "Molly." *Molly: "Glimmer.Chloe.You guys made it." *Gil: "But where's Zach and Leah?" *Glimmer: "It's kinda a long story." *Chloe: "I have an idea.Zach and Leah might be able to find us if we glow." (Zach and Leah meanwhile are swimming along the path.) *Zach: "We made it." *Leah: "Alright." *Molly: "Get ready to glow guys." *Chloe: "Glimmer.Glimmer more than you ever Glimmer before." *Glimmer: "Great idea.And Chloe.Glow oh so bright." (Molly and the genies glow.) *Both: (Grunting). *Zach: "One small problem." *Leah: "We can't get inside this way." *Zach: "We'll have to find a different way in." *Leah: "Zach.What's that." *Zach: "Let's go see.C'mon." (Zach and Leah grabbed the vines and climbed up.) *Zach: "Hey Leah.Check it out." *Leah: "It's one of the Guppy Scout Secret Escape Tunnels." *Zach: "What a coincidence." *Leah: "Alright." (Zach and Leah jumped for fun and they somehow begin to slide down.) *Both: "Whee(Laughs)Whoo-Hoo." (The guppies got ready and sees Zach and Leah and they flew the magic carpet and they manages to catches them.) *Molly: "Got you." *Both: "Molly." *Molly: "Zach.Leah.You guys made it." *Gil: "We were all so worried about you." (Fifi and Violet appeared.) *Glimmer: "Fifi." *Chloe: "Violet." *Glimmer: "We missed you." *Chloe: "We're so glad you guys are safe." *Molly: "We'll be best genie friends forever.No matter what." (Song: Besties Aren't Alone.) *Chloe: (Sings)You will never be on your own. *Molly: "Well." *Glimmer: (Sings)We will never be alone. *Molly: (Sings)There is no place like home. *All: (Sings)Hey.Besties Aren't Alone.Besties Forever.Never though about Besties.Explore new places without a care.Besties Aren't Alone. (Song ends.) *Zach: "Guys help." *Leah: "We're all stuck in here.Everyone push together on these rocks." *All: (Grunting). *Molly: "I wish we can get out of this cave." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due." *Molly: "Wait.What's happening." *Glimmer: "Charming guppies get out of this cave divine." (The rocks that are blocking the cave disappear.) *Molly: "Did the rocks disappear." *Glimmer: "I got us out of here just like you wish for." *Molly: "That's great.But I didn't mean to make a wish." *Glimmer: "Oh dragon lilies.My mistake Molly." *Molly: "It's okay Glimmer.At least we're out." *Zach: "I know." *Leah: "We knew we'd always be there and everyday's an adventure." *Molly: "Everything has been great this far in life.You guys helped the Genies save me and my friends without using any of my wishes." *Zach: "We did." *Leah: "I think we did." *Deema: "We knew you guys can do it.We're counting on you all this entire time." *Goby: "You guys are amazing even if you are alone." *Gil: "But right now our adventure is to get back to the race." *Molly: "Oh no.I wish we can get back to the race." *Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due." *Molly: "Wait.That's my last wish." *Chloe: "Charming guppies get back to the race divine." (The Guppy mobile appeared and the guppies rapidly got in.) *Molly: "What just happened." *Chloe: "You said you want to get back to the race and I made the Guppy Mobile appear." *Molly: "Thanks but right now we need to beat Rupert at the finish line without any wishes left." *Chloe: "Sorry about that Molly.I guess I kinda got carried away." *Molly: "Actually that wish was my mistake.But right now let's go." (After the race is over.) *Molly: "That was totally fun." *Deema: "The best fun ever." *Goby: "I agree." *Gil: "Me too." *Molly: "You see Genies.We've been best genie friends for a long time.So I think it was the reason and time to celebrate Friendship Day." *Both: "With some friendship day lockets of course." *All: "Whoa.Wow.Amazing.Awesome.So cool." *Molly: "That's the real reason why we have to celebrate Friendship Day." *Genies: "Thank you Molly." *Molly: "You're welcome Genies." *Zach: "Well.I think we learned something.Rupert tried to cause trouble to slow us down." *Leah: "But he forgot one thing in common." *Molly: "Nothing beats Best Genie Friends." (The Genies and Molly embraced each other.) *All: "Best Genie Friends Forever." *Glimmer: "This has been the best best best Friendship Day ever." *Chloe: "You said it Glimmer." (Song: Besties Aren't Alone.) *All: (Sings)Besties aren't alone.Besties forever.Never thought about Besties.Explore new places without a care. *Molly: (Sings)Don't you just know about. *All: (Sings)Besties.Besties forever.We always know about Besties.Besties without a care.Besties aren't alone. (Song ends.Molly checked her watch and jumped in shock.) *Molly: "Yipes.The Friendship Day celebration.We gotta get back home.Cuz look." (The volcano started to erupt.) *Zach: "Hot lava." *Leah: "Volcano.We have to get to the Friendship Day celebration now." (They swam away.) * Rupert: "Not again." * Gil: "Run guys.There's a volcano erupting." * All: "Volcano.Whoa." (Mr and Mrs Grouper.Everyone aboarded their party cruise.) *Mr Grouper: "Everything's ready for Friendship Day." *Mrs Grouper: "Almost.The guppies still haven't showed up yet." *Molly: "Mr and Mrs Grouper.We have to get out of here." *Mr Grouper: "Hurry.Every Guppy for themselves." (They aboarded the Party cruise and sailed to Bubbletucky.) *Mr Grouper: "Okay guys." *Mrs Grouper: "We're Heading Home." *Molly: "Friendship Day Festival.Here we come." (They made it to Bubbletucky Beach and Rupert and his gang swam off.) *Glimmer: "Thanks for helping us save our friends Zach and Leah." *Chloe: "Yeah thanks a lot." *Gil: "Ya know Genies.Rupert had caused trouble today.But he forgot one thing in common." *Molly: "Nothing beats Best Genie Friends." *All: "Happy Friendship Day Guppy Scouts." *Zach and Leah's Mom: "Kids." *Leah: "Mom's calling." *Zach: "Gotta go." *Leah: "Bye Molly." *Zach: "Happy Friendship Day guys." *All: "Bye." *Molly: "Bye Leah.Bye Zach.Happy Friendship Day." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back in their backyard.) *Zach: "I know how to get Oliver to play with us." *Leah: "With these puppets." (Oliver was still playing dragon.Zach and Leah poked their hands out from the top of the fence.) *Leah: "Hey Oliver." *Zach: "We've got something amazing to show you." *Oliver: "Guys." (Zach and Leah appear with dragon puppets.) *Oliver: "Whoa.How did you do that." *Zach: "Easy." *Leah: "We learned that it takes Friendship to play." *Oliver: "Those are the best puppets ever." *Zach: "They are." *Leah: "Wanna play dragons with us." *Oliver: "Okay.Mom.Dad.I'm gone to play with Zach and Leah." (The episode ends.) Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Roaring morning adventures Category:Swim into Summer Category:Zach and Leah to the Adventure Rescue Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Sport-Themed Episodes Category:Sliding down in a cave Episodes